The present invention relates to a bogie,    wherein the bogie has a bogie frame,    wherein the bogie frame is spring-mounted on bearings via a first spring device,    wherein a wheelset shaft of a wheelset is mounted in the bearings,    wherein a wheelset drive concentrically surrounds the wheelset shaft and acts on the wheelset shaft.
Such a bogie is known for example from EP 0 918 676 B1. With this bogie the wheelset drive is mounted directly on the wheelset shaft. An elastic support is realized on the side facing away from the gearing mechanism. A connection with a clutch, which for its part is supported against the wheelset shaft by elastic elements, is realized on the side facing towards the gearing mechanism.
Drives for rail vehicles are known in a very wide variety of embodiments. Thus for example the name INTRA ICE refers to a drive in which the wheelset drive surrounds the wheelset shaft concentrically and acts directly on the wheelset shaft. Furthermore a wheel hub drive with integrated planetary gear train is known for streetcars and the like, in which the drive is integrated directly into the running wheel of the rail vehicle.